Benny Lafitte Images
by Random-Wolf12
Summary: Benny Lafitte Images
1. Benny's Day Off

Benny's Day Off

Relationship:Benny Lafitte/Reader

"Darlin'?" Benny nudged the bedroom door open and set the tray of food he was crying on the chair beside the bed. He looked down to your sleeping form and smiled, silently thanking the powers that be for putting you in his life. Benny climbed onto the mattress and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you to his chest and kissing you lightly. "Little Chère, you better wake up if you want your surprises."

You perked up a little and smiled, "I thought there was only one?"

"There was, Darlin', and now there's two." He chuckled. "Come on, I made you breakfast."

You rubbed your eyes and sat up, seeing the tray filled with food. "Aww, baby. Thank you... But you're gonna help me eat all that right?"

"I planned on it." You got comfortable on the bed and he brought the tray over, setting it on your lap and sitting beside you, grabbing one of the two forks. You kissed him and the rest of the morning was spent laughing and watching TV, having both enjoyed Benny's delicious breakfast.

The minutes ticked by far to quickly, and soon the clock read a little after 1:00pm. Benny cleared away the plates, refusing to let you do anything. You got dressed and tiptoed out to the kitchen, even though you knew he could hear you, and wrapped your arms around his waist quickly.

"Rawr." You giggled.

Benny shook his head and smiled, "I'm shakin' with fear, Darlin'."

"I always knew I was scary." You winked, " So… What'cha got planned?" You drawled your words with a large, childlike grin.

"I was thinkin we could leave here in about twenty or so minutes, stop by the diner for a second and then go to your surprise."

"Okay" You smiled brightly, "Sounds perfect… Should I wear something special?"

"Nah, you look more than perfect in what you're already wearin'."

"You ol' smooth talker" You beamed, prancing away, and he reached forward to spank you with towel that had previously been over his shoulder. You threw your head back and laughed, scampering a little faster now.

…

You and Benny pulled into to the diner parking lot and he got out, telling you to wait in the car so you didn't spoil anything. A few minutes later he returned, followed by Elizabeth. Both had their arms full and you hopped out to help. "Ah ah ah Darlin', back in the car, No peekin'."

"But I wanna help."

"Oh Mary, Honey, we got it. You don't wanna ruin your surprise." She smiled, "It's a mighty nice one."

You gave Benny a fake pout and climbed back into the passenger's seat, peeking into the side mirror. Around the back of the truck, Benny and Elizabeth loaded the food and other things into the camper and he pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for all your help, Lizzy."

"O' course, and stop your worryin', she's gonna love it." She walked back around your side and waved to you while Benny joined you in the truck's cab and fired up the engine.

Benny pulled back onto the road and glanced your way, watching you take in the passing scenery. He draped his hand over yours and you happily entwined your fingers with his. "So, ya gonna tell me where you're taking me?"

"You'll see in about one minute." He pulled the old truck off the main road and onto a dirt road. The road led to an open field and he pulled in, turning the truck around to face back the way you came, "Alright Little Chere, can I trust ya to stay in the car and not look 'til I come get ya?"

"Yes, my love." You promised, leaning in for a kiss.

You heard the camper door click open and Benny wandered around a large gathering of brush, vanishing from sight. After two trips back and forth to the truck, he closed up the camper and opened your door. "Recognize where we are?"

You took in the whole of your surroundings, and to your right you noticed some bushes that looked familiar, but you wouldn't bet anything on it. "Um… I feel like it does." You looked around a few seconds longer, focusing on the same bushes to your right, then it clicked. "Oh! When Dean benched me after that hunt when my gun jammed. This is the field you brought me to after we left the diner." He watched a remembering smile spread across your face and you held him tightly. "Oh Benny. I love it."

"Well, Suga, I figured to celebrate my gorgeous girl movin' in with me, I'd take ya to the place you first let me kiss ya."

You laughed, your head falling back, "Let you kiss me? I wanted you to kiss me way before then, I hate to break it to you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, have you seen you?"

"Well, I must be somethin' if I could win over a pretty girl like you." He leaned down to kiss your forehead and laced his arms around you, leading further out to the clearing. Waiting for you, hidden behind the bushes, was a romantic picnic.

Benny had set up the perfect layout, and on the small table he had set up, you saw a batch of Lizzy's cornbread, wrapped in brown paper, you'd recognize that anywhere. "Surprise."

"Benny, I can't- it's perfect. I've never had a picnic before."

"I didn't figure ya had, bein' a hunter."

You wiped the tears in the corner of your eyes, and threw yourself at him and held him tightly. "I can't thank you enough. This is the sweetest thing."

"You're welcome, Darlin'. Now what'cha say we dig into that cornbread."

"Oh, hell yeah." You giggled, holding his hand while he led you to the blanket and helped you to the ground.

...

The sun bathed the two of you in its rays and a gentle breeze flowed around you, making the tall grass along the field sway to a slow waltz that only nature could hear. Benny rested back on one arm and you laid your head in his lap, absorbing the slow moment you were enveloped in. You felt his other hand on your forehead, brushing a few stray strands of hair from your face and you smiled up to him with a hum. "Benny, this is all too perfect… Can we just stay here forever?"

He laid back, crossing his arms beneath his head, "I wish we could, Chère." You pulled yourself up on your elbows and crawled along his side, resting your head on his chest. Benny closed his fingers around his cap and slipped it off his head, dropping it on yours. The treasured cap fell over your eyes and you let it stay, reveling in his everything. His hand coursed up and down your back and he inhaled deeply, crooning quietly,

"I'll be loving you always,

With a love that's true always.

When the things you've planned

Need a helping hand,

I will understand always."

"I love when you sing, Benny… Was that Patsy Cline?"

"She might've done a version, but I was croonin' the original." You kissed his shoulder, checking your phone for the time, and sighed. "What time is it?"

You draped your arm over his chest, "Almost six… This day went to fast."

"I know it did, Darlin'." He rolled over, and pinned you beneath him. "But you're movin' in with me now, so I'm gonna have a lot more time to prove how much I love ya." You slipped your hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss you.

"And I get more time to prove my love to you."

* * *

"Darlin'?" Benny nudged the bedroom door open and set the tray of food he was crying on the chair beside the bed. He looked down to your sleeping form and smiled, silently thanking the powers that be for putting you in his life. Benny climbed onto the mattress and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you to his chest and kissing you lightly. "Little Chère, you better wake up if you want your surprises."

You perked up a little and smiled, "I thought there was only one?"

"There was, Darlin', and now there's two." He chuckled. "Come on, I made you breakfast."

You rubbed your eyes and sat up, seeing the tray filled with food. "Aww, baby. Thank you... But you're gonna help me eat all that right?"

"I planned on it." You got comfortable on the bed and he brought the tray over, setting it on your lap and sitting beside you, grabbing one of the two forks. You kissed him and the rest of the morning was spent laughing and watching TV, having both enjoyed Benny's delicious breakfast.

The minutes ticked by far to quickly, and soon the clock read a little after 1:00pm. Benny cleared away the plates, refusing to let you do anything. You got dressed and tiptoed out to the kitchen, even though you knew he could hear you, and wrapped your arms around his waist quickly.

"Rawr." You giggled.

Benny shook his head and smiled, "I'm shakin' with fear, Darlin'."

"I always knew I was scary." You winked, " So… What'cha got planned?" You drawled your words with a large, childlike grin.

"I was thinkin we could leave here in about twenty or so minutes, stop by the diner for a second and then go to your surprise."

"Okay" You smiled brightly, "Sounds perfect… Should I wear something special?"

"Nah, you look more than perfect in what you're already wearin'."

"You ol' smooth talker" You beamed, prancing away, and he reached forward to spank you with towel that had previously been over his shoulder. You threw your head back and laughed, scampering a little faster now.

…

You and Benny pulled into to the diner parking lot and he got out, telling you to wait in the car so you didn't spoil anything. A few minutes later he returned, followed by Elizabeth. Both had their arms full and you hopped out to help. "Ah ah ah Darlin', back in the car, No peekin'."

"But I wanna help."

"Oh Mary, Honey, we got it. You don't wanna ruin your surprise." She smiled, "It's a mighty nice one."

You gave Benny a fake pout and climbed back into the passenger's seat, peeking into the side mirror. Around the back of the truck, Benny and Elizabeth loaded the food and other things into the camper and he pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for all your help, Lizzy."

"O' course, and stop your worryin', she's gonna love it." She walked back around your side and waved to you while Benny joined you in the truck's cab and fired up the engine.

Benny pulled back onto the road and glanced your way, watching you take in the passing scenery. He draped his hand over yours and you happily entwined your fingers with his. "So, ya gonna tell me where you're taking me?"

"You'll see in about one minute." He pulled the old truck off the main road and onto a dirt road. The road led to an open field and he pulled in, turning the truck around to face back the way you came, "Alright Little Chere, can I trust ya to stay in the car and not look 'til I come get ya?"

"Yes, my love." You promised, leaning in for a kiss.

You heard the camper door click open and Benny wandered around a large gathering of brush, vanishing from sight. After two trips back and forth to the truck, he closed up the camper and opened your door. "Recognize where we are?"

You took in the whole of your surroundings, and to your right you noticed some bushes that looked familiar, but you wouldn't bet anything on it. "Um… I feel like it does." You looked around a few seconds longer, focusing on the same bushes to your right, then it clicked. "Oh! When Dean benched me after that hunt when my gun jammed. This is the field you brought me to after we left the diner." He watched a remembering smile spread across your face and you held him tightly. "Oh Benny. I love it."

"Well, Suga, I figured to celebrate my gorgeous girl movin' in with me, I'd take ya to the place you first let me kiss ya."

You laughed, your head falling back, "Let you kiss me? I wanted you to kiss me way before then, I hate to break it to you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, have you seen you?"

"Well, I must be somethin' if I could win over a pretty girl like you." He leaned down to kiss your forehead and laced his arms around you, leading further out to the clearing. Waiting for you, hidden behind the bushes, was a romantic picnic.

Benny had set up the perfect layout, and on the small table he had set up, you saw a batch of Lizzy's cornbread, wrapped in brown paper, you'd recognize that anywhere. "Surprise."

"Benny, I can't- it's perfect. I've never had a picnic before."

"I didn't figure ya had, bein' a hunter."

You wiped the tears in the corner of your eyes, and threw yourself at him and held him tightly. "I can't thank you enough. This is the sweetest thing."

"You're welcome, Darlin'. Now what'cha say we dig into that cornbread."

"Oh, hell yeah." You giggled, holding his hand while he led you to the blanket and helped you to the ground.

...

The sun bathed the two of you in its rays and a gentle breeze flowed around you, making the tall grass along the field sway to a slow waltz that only nature could hear. Benny rested back on one arm and you laid your head in his lap, absorbing the slow moment you were enveloped in. You felt his other hand on your forehead, brushing a few stray strands of hair from your face and you smiled up to him with a hum. "Benny, this is all too perfect… Can we just stay here forever?"

He laid back, crossing his arms beneath his head, "I wish we could, Chère." You pulled yourself up on your elbows and crawled along his side, resting your head on his chest. Benny closed his fingers around his cap and slipped it off his head, dropping it on yours. The treasured cap fell over your eyes and you let it stay, reveling in his everything. His hand coursed up and down your back and he inhaled deeply, crooning quietly,

"I'll be loving you always,

With a love that's true always.

When the things you've planned

Need a helping hand,

I will understand always."

"I love when you sing, Benny… Was that Patsy Cline?"

"She might've done a version, but I was croonin' the original." You kissed his shoulder, checking your phone for the time, and sighed. "What time is it?"

You draped your arm over his chest, "Almost six… This day went to fast."

"I know it did, Darlin'." He rolled over, and pinned you beneath him. "But you're movin' in with me now, so I'm gonna have a lot more time to prove how much I love ya." You slipped your hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss you.

"And I get more time to prove my love to you."


	2. Home Cooking

Home Cookin'

Summary:There's just something about seeing the reader cooking that Benny can't resist.

Relationship:Benny/Reader

Swaying side to side along to the tune playing on the radio, you lifted the lid on the pot of stew you had simmering, giving it a quick stir as delectable aromas drifted around you. Sighing in satisfaction, you replaced the lid, bending down to check on the progress on the homemade cornbread you had baking in the oven. Your stomach rumbled slightly as you poked a toothpick through the top, noting that it was just about done. Benny was going to be so surprised when he got home; he was always the one doing the cooking and you figured he could use a break.

Giving the stew another stir, you swiped a finger along your spoon and licked it, moaning as the flavors danced along your tongue. A low chuckle behind you had you glancing over your shoulder, finger still between your lips as you smiled in greeting. "Hey there handsome. I was hoping you'd be home soon."

"Well now, this is a fine sight- a gorgeous woman cooking up what smells like a damn fine stew," he drawled, sidling up behind you to wrap his arms around your waist. Tucking his face into the crook of your neck, he placed a gentle kiss to the soft skin there, murmuring, "And here I thought I was the only one to make you moan like that, darlin'."

"You do alright," you joked, humming in contentment as he peppered more kisses along your shoulders, his beard tickling you.

"Just alright?" he asked with a questioning eyebrow, the look in his eyes darkening. "Guess I'll just have to do better."

He molded his front to your back, letting you feel every muscled inch of him. You savored the feel of him pressed against you, his warm and spicy scent surrounding you. When he used two gentle fingers to coax your face towards his, you didn't resist, leaning into his kiss. The heat of his lips against yours seared you to the bone, and the first stirrings of want throbbed in your core.

You turned in his arms, kissing him again and again, reluctant to let his lips leave your own. Benny didn't seem inclined to complain, each kiss growing more heated than the last. You could feel him start to harden, the firm press of his cock nudging against you. The knowledge that you could get him hard with just a few kisses sent a thrill of exhilaration through you. Finally, the need for air got to be too much and you had to pull away with a gasp. "Benny…" you moaned.

"That's what I like to hear," he teased, kissing his way down your throat.

He nipped at you, soothing away the sting with his tongue. He left his mark on your skin, little bruised flowers that let anyone who saw them know you were spoken for. Benny wasn't a jealous man by any means, but he never denied having a possessive streak, especially when it came to you. You didn't object, loving it when he got this way, and more than a little possessive of him as well.

When he maneuvered you closer to the counter, you allowed him to hoist you up, your arms coming up to wrap around his neck. You buried your hands in his hair, massaging his scalp with your fingertips and tugging lightly on the short hairs on the back of his head. Benny groaned at the sensation, gripping your thighs in a firm hold and pushing them apart to make room for himself.

Pulling him closer, you hitched your legs around his waist, grinding against his erection. Your pussy ached with need, soaking through your panties as desire burned within you. Benny growled as the scent of your arousal filled the air, tearing his mouth away from you long enough to turn off the stove, biting out, "I need ya now cher. Stew's gonna have to wait because I can't."

"Fuck me Benny. Need you in me, filling me up just right," you panted out, eager to have him buried in you.

With a loud groan, Benny grabbed the bottom of your shirt, whipping over the top of your head and tossing it behind him without another glance. Your bra was next as he slid the straps down your arms, unhooking the back with the ease of familiarity. You threw it to the side, hearing something fall over but too wrapped up in your vampirate to notice, or care, what it was.

Meanwhile, Benny was busy tearing his shirt off, leaving his bare chest on display. Running a hand through the scattering of curls across his chest, you leaned in to take a nipple between your lips. His throaty groan rumbled through your body as you flicked the tip of your tongue along the hardened pebble. The sound was so delightful you couldn't resist doing it again, teasing him as you lavished his nipple with attention.

"Fuck, shug, ya always know what I like," he grunted, his fingers digging into your thighs.

Releasing him with one last suck, you cheekily said, "Well, I do aim to please."

He kissed the smirk right off of your face, thrusting his tongue into your mouth with a moan. You sighed, relenting to the heat and force of his kiss gladly. Lord, but the man knew how to kiss, something you could testify to. His broad hands ran up and down your legs, dipping under the hem of your shorts and smoothing back up your sides to toy with your breasts. He plucked and pulled at your nipples, rolling them between his fingers as payback. Moaning into his mouth, you rutted against him shamelessly, seeking to relieve the pressure building in your center.

With a groan, Benny pulled away, just far enough to tug your shorts down your legs, taking your panties with them. Dropping them to the floor, he got to his knees in front of you, holding your thighs spread wide and licking his lips at the sight of your soaking wet slit. You couldn't stop the moan when he ducked his head in close and inhaled deeply, a low rumble filling the room as he took in your scent.

"Damn cher, you smell better than anything- taste better too."

Without another word, his mouth was on you, licking and slurping up your slick like a man possessed. You threw your head back with cry, hitting the cabinets hard but too caught up in what he was doing to care. One of your hands dove down to bury in his hair, directing where you needed him the most, the other clenching hard at the countertop. Benny loved it when you took charge, unashamed as you sought your pleasure. His beard tickled the inside of your thighs, sure to leave red marks everywhere. You didn't care.

With every firm lap of his tongue, Benny's nose nudged against your clit, sending jolts of pleasure through your core. You were panting hard as he licked you open, his tongue curling to scoop out more of your slick. If not for the fact that he held you still for him, his broad hands curling around your thighs, you would be thrashing about all over the place. As it was, all you could do was buck your hips into his mouth with every thrust of his tongue, chasing your release. You knew you were done for when he ran his tongue up your slit and sucked your clit between his lips. He suckled hard, blue eyes blazing up at you, sending you crashing into ecstasy.

You came hard against his tongue, riding his face as white hot pleasure coursed through your body, filling up every inch of you. Benny's movements never ceased as he drank down your release, moaning against your sensitive pussy and prolonging your pleasure. It seemed to go on and on until you were aching, Benny's clever tongue pushing you ever higher. Just when you thought you couldn't go any higher, you felt his fangs sink into the soft skin of your thigh, triggering intense aftershocks as he lapped up the beads of blood. You were distantly aware of Benny swearing up a storm as he tasted you, too strung out to make sense of what he was saying.

Finally, it got to be too much, and you had to tug at his hair to get him to pull away from between your thighs. He released you reluctantly, giving you one last lick before pulling back entirely. Panting like you'd just run a marathon, you took in the debauched sight in front of you. Benny's lips were swollen and red, his chin and beard glistening with your slick. He licked up what he could, careful to maintain eye contact with you. His pupils were blown so wide there was barely any blue left. He was panting just as hard as you, hunger written all over his face.

He rose to his feet, breathing hard as he unbuckled his belt. He pushed his pants and boxers down just enough to free his cock, the thick length of him seeping precum freely. Benny kissed you hard, and you moaned as the taste of blood and your own release filled your mouth. He growled against your lips, "Please darlin'- need you, need to be buried in you, feel you wrapped around me. Think you got one more in ya?"

"Fuck yes, Benny please. Need you too."

Arching your hips up in invitation, you just about whimpered in relief when he lined himself up with your entrance, the head of his cock slipping inside with ease. Squeezing your legs around him, you urged him closer, aching to feel him deep inside. Your arms wrapped around his back, nails raking his skin as he bucked into you all the way, filling you completely. Benny, a gentlemen even in the throes of passion, allowed you time to adjust to the intrusion, only moving when you signalled you were ready.

He slowly slid out of you, thrusting back in steadily. Soon, he had you sighing out his name as he worked up a rhythm that was fast, but not too fast. He fucked into you just right, his cock dragging along your inner walls and hitting every spot. His grip on your hips was tight, tight enough that you knew you'd have bruises, but all that did was increase your need for him. You squeezed your walls down around him, drawing a whispered "Fuck" from his lips. When you did it again, he increased his speed, slamming into you hard as his balls slapped against the skin of your ass.

Before long, the kitchen was filled with the sounds of your lovemaking, whispered moans and grunts filling the air along with the loud squelch of him entering you. You could feel yourself approaching the edge at a breakneck rate, chanting Benny's name like a prayer. You were so close you could taste it, your exhausted body straining for release. His cock thickening inside you, swelling with the promise of orgasm, Benny clamped down on your neck, his fangs piercing your skin and pushing you over the edge.

You cried out his name with a sob, your pussy spasming around him as fire danced in your veins. The steady pull of blood from your body as he drank from you had you seeing stars, increasing your ecstasy tenfold. You scrabbled at his sweat slick skin, nails digging in as you rode out your release. Just as you started to come down, he gave one last, harsh thrust and came shouting your name.

Feeling him trembling in your arms, thick ropes of come coating your channel, you came one last time, your body exhausted and spent. Too sated to do more than whimper when he withdrew his fangs from you, you ran your arms up and down his back, holding him close as you both came down from your highs. He rested his forehead against yours, the two of you reeling from the force of your climax.

It was only when he got too soft to stay inside you that Benny moved. He slid out of your sopping channel, sending a gush of your combined release trickling down your leg. You whined at the sensation, and Benny shushed you gently, grabbing some paper towels and gently wiping away the mess. Once he tossed them in the garbage, you pulled him in for a slow kiss, reveling in his closeness.

The two of you stayed like that for a moment, simply enjoying each other's presence when the timer on the oven dinged, letting you know the cornbread was ready. Your stomach growled in response, earning a chuckle from Benny. He scooped up your nude form in his arms and carried you over to the living room, depositing you on the couch. You could still see him and watched as he pulled the cornbread out of the oven and set the stew to simmering again.

"Mmm, sure smells good shug. Not as good as you of course, but damn close. Why don't you let me finish up in here- I can't have you wasting away on me."

"But I wanted to cook for you for a change; you always do the cooking and I wanted you to take it easy when you got home," you protested.

"Sweetheart, I'm about as relaxed as a man can be. You just let me take care of you, alright?" Before you could fuss, he added, "Tomorrow we can cook dinner together, I promise."

You hummed in agreement, secretly pleased that you didn't have to get up; you weren't sure your aching thighs could support you right now. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but damn I'm glad I did it."

Laughing lightly, Benny turned off the stove and dished up two servings of stew and cornbread, bringing yours over to you on a tray. Sitting down beside you, he pulled you into his lap, and you curled up against his chest with a contented sigh. Pressing a kiss to your forehead, Benny said, "I should be the one thanking my lucky stars, darlin'. You've made me a better man, and a happier one."

Cupping his face in your hands, you kissed him softly, pouring your love for him into it, telling him without words how much you loved him. He kissed you just as ardently, leaving you breathless by the time you pulled away. The two of you sat like that, eating your dinner with the occasional kiss thrown in. By the time you were finished, you were more than ready for round two. Judging by the way he tossed you over his shoulder, Benny had no objections, carrying you down the hall to your bedroom, gearing you up for a long night.


	3. Movin' Out

Movin' Out

"Just breath, Darlin'... I'll be right there with ya." Benny's hand closed around your knee and you glanced out the passenger's side window at the bunker door. You took a deep breath and exhaled dramatically.

"I can't do it. Can you just- No, Sam'll cut your head off... Literally." You inhaled again, your heart was pounding so loud it had to be giving Benny a headache. "Okay… Let's get this over with." Benny held your hand as you pulled a key from your pocket and unlocked the bunker door. The door fell closed behind you and the two of you made your way down the stairs, "Dean, I'm- I'm here."

Your oldest brother rounded the corner and a smile covered his face, making you feel a little nauseous since you knew how heartbroken your leaving would make him. "Hey baby sis. How was Carencro?"

"Good, hot like it usually is. It wasn't too humid this time though." You spoke quietly, your mind a million miles away.

"You okay?" Dean put his hand to your forehead and you shrugged it off.

"Yeah, Dean, I'm good… Where's Sammy?" Dean headed towards the kitchen, leaving you and Benny to follow. Sam was sitting at the small table, drinking a bottle of water and pouring over the latest copy of the newspaper.

"Hey," Sam smiled, getting up to hug you and when he pulled away, he noticed your nervous smile. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"We're your brothers, and I raised you and Sammy both. I know when something's wrong. Plus, you're a crappy liar." You were about to argue, but Dean silenced you with a look.

"Come on Little Chère." Benny massaged your shoulders and you sighed,

"I-um- Benny and I… He... asked me to- I want to…" Sam and Dean's faces grew more serious and Dean looked angrier with every time you started over.

"What Little Chère's tryna say is… I asked her to move in with me."

"And." Sam growled.

"And I said yes." You shrunk back into Benny's chest, waiting for the inevitable eruption. The wheels in Sam's head were visibly turning and you chanced a look at Dean. His jaws were clenched so tightly, you wouldn't be surprised if he cracked a tooth. He crossed his arms and glared at you.

"Dean, calm down." Your eyes darted to Sam, confused that he wasn't siding with Dean, and you saw a sad, understanding look in his eyes. He gifted you a gentle smile, and looked over at Dean. "I don't want her to be pushed away and treated like I was when I tried to leave. Dad told me to never come back and it almost broke me."

"She can't just leave us-"

"Dean," He scolded, "She isn't leaving us, she's still our baby sister, but she can't just live with her brothers for the rest of her life. I got to have a life with Jess, and then Amelia, and you had Lisa and Ben… It's her turn." Tears spilled from your eyes, shocked and incredibly happy that Sam would stand up for you, and more importantly, for your life with Benny.

"Don't talk about them." Dean snarled, glaring at Sam for what felt like minutes, before he nodded, slowly pondering his little brother's words. "But I guess you're right, Sammy." He walked over to you and pulled you into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Baby Sis… I just don't want anything to happen to you 'cause Sam and I aren't there to protect you."

"Dean, I'll be fine. You know that if anything happens, you and Sam are the first ones I'll call. You're my big brothers."

"I love you, Kid."

"I love you too, Dean-o." Dean released you and straightened up, looking Benny in the eye.

"You take care of our baby sister."

"You know I always will Chief…" Benny smirked a little, "Didn't your daddy ever teach ya 'bout vampires? We mate for life and protectin' the one we love is more important to us than anything else, even our own lives." He draped an arm over your shoulder, and kissed your forehead.

~~Four Days Later~~

"Darlin', are you sure that's everything?"

You laughed, "Yeah, I don't have much stuff. Plus, we filled the impala first."

"Hey, you gonna give the old place one last goodbye before ya head out?" Dean called from the small garage door. You nodded and jogged back into the hallways, going to your room for one last look.

"Well, Ol' girl." You patted the stone wall and smiled. "You were the first home I ever really had."

"You know, it still is your home." Sam offered, rubbing a hand along your upper back.

"I know, It's just weird leaving. I feel like Dean might change his mind and treat me like dad treated you."

"Don't worry, I'll keep him in line… Just call us once a week or so, don't be like I was."

"Hell, I'll probably call you every night… I've never been without my annoying big brothers for very long." You choked up a little, clearing your throat.

"Hey, you're gonna be living with Benny. You get a chance to be normal."

You laughed, knowing he was trying to make you feel better about leaving the bunker. "Yeah, I'm sure an old vamp and a hunter is real normal." You nudged him playfully and the two of you wandered back to the cars.

"You ready, Chère?"

"I think so, I can always get anything I forgot when we visit next."

…

The drive back to Benny's house was long and hot. Dean drove the impala with Sam, Benny drove his truck, and you followed on your motorcycle. The familiar warmth of the Louisiana air caressed your bare arms and whipped through the tips of your long hair that was exposed beneath your full-face helmet. Pulling into Benny's driveway, you turned off your bike and rested it on its kickstand. You stretched out your stiff muscles and pulled your key from the ignition, going to unlock the front door. A few minutes after you got the doors and windows open to let the heat out, you heard Benny's truck along with the low rumble of the impala close behind. You bounced down the front stairs to help with boxes, and Benny helped load box after box into your arms. "Where do you want me to put stuff. I don't want it in your way."

"It ain't gonna be in the way, no matter where ya set it Darlin'."

"What if I put the boxes in front of the fridge- Ooh, or the TV." You giggled.

"Now you're bein' a brat." He grinned, slapping your ass when you turned away laughing. "Hey Darlin?"

"Yeah?" You turned to face him, peeking around the boxes in your arms.

"Why don'cha set some around the window in our room, and then we can line the hallway, if ya want."

"Okay." You dropped the boxes below the base of the window and stacked the boxes Benny brought in around the sides of the frame.

"Mary!" Where do you want this stuff?"

"In the bedroom Dean."

It took an hour or so to unload everything and figure out how to stack the boxes in the hall without them toppling over on your head, but when the four of you were finished, you went out to celebrate at the local bar.

Dean got the drinks while you, Benny, and Sam claimed a table in the corner. When he came back, he handed out the drinks, raising his glass with a smile. "I know I was kind of an ass when you first told us, but… I'm happy for you Mary. And I'm glad you're moving in with a good guy. To Benny and my Baby Sis." You all clinked glasses and Benny put his arm around you, pulling you close.

"Thank you, Dean-o, you saying that means the world to me."

"Means a lot to both of us, Chief."


	4. Sleepover (Mature)

Sleepover

The boys dropped you off at Benny's for a couple days while they tackled yet another hunt they deemed too dangerous, and you had yet to tell them about your decision to move in with Benny. During this trip, you were to be strictly research and knowing Sam, he'd probably time his calls near bedtime or before Benny went to work, hoping to interrupt or totally prevent something .

You hopped out of the impala, and you were almost to the front steps when Dean shouted at you. You spun to see him standing by the driver's door, arms outstretched and waiting for a hug. You dropped your bag on the step, carefully setting down the styrofoam cooler in your hands, and ran back to Dean, thanking him again for letting you stay with Benny. "No problem, baby sis. Remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do... I take that back, don't do anything I would do." You playfully punched his arm and Sam got out to say goodbye.

You couldn't have been happier when they pulled out of the long driveway. Staying with Benny had always been enjoyable, but now that there was lots of sex and the knowledge that you'd soon be moving in together, it got even better. You pulled out the key he gave you and carried your things inside, setting the bag on the bed and preparing to surprise Benny when he got home. You checked the fridge and placed the box in the middle of the top shelf, then went to get dressed. You toed off your converse and shimmied into a little blue and flowery sun dress you'd bought just for him, partnering it with matching wedges.

Benny got home from work an hour or so after you arrived and greeted you with a handsome smile, tossing his cap onto the couch. "There's my beautiful Chère." Even in heels, you tiptoed and pressed your lips to his. "Since when do hunter girls wear dresses?"

"Since they know they're going to spend an all too short weekend with their big, handsome man and wanna look pretty for him. Do you like it?"

"Of course, Darlin'." He eyed you hungrily, spinning you so he could see the back of the dress. You had planned to wear it strictly for Benny's eyes only, so you bought it one size smaller then you normally would. It hugged your figure perfectly, versus buying it a little loose like usual. His eyes danced over the tops of your breasts as he turned you and when you were faced away from him, his eyes traveled down south. The dress was a bit too short in the back and with the heels pushing your backside out, he could see the bottom curve of your ass. He gripped your arms and pressed himself against you, "Sweetheart, that dress ain't very ladylike. But I am enjoying the view." He kissed and nipped your neck, making you moan when his human teeth raked over your pulse point.

"Benny... Oh, wait." He instantly dropped his hands from your arms, and backed up an inch or so.

"Everything alright?"

"Everything is perfect" You smiled, heels clicking on the hardwood floor all the way to the fridge. "I just almost forgot your present."

"You brought me a present?" He raised an eyebrow and watched with curiosity as you pulled a large styrofoam box from the fridge and nudged the door shut with your foot. You set it on the table and he pulled the lid off, seeing a box full of blood bags. All AB negative, his favorite. He smiled brightly and wrapped his arm around you, holding a bag in his other hand. "Thank you, Chère. But you didn't have to."

"I wanted to though. And I'm glad I did, because you only have like two bags left in your fridge."

"I've been meaning to get some more, just haven't had time."

You shook your head, "I don't know how you forget about food... But I guess that's why I'm here. Now you have a reason to let me move in." You teased, letting him pull you in for another kiss.

"Chère, I have plenty o' reasons to keep you here with me. You spoilin' me is just another one for the list."

"Speaking of spoiling you, I know you're gonna argue, but it's already done and you can't take it back, so why waste it." Under the top layer of bags you pulled out a small box that had a slightly crushed ribbon on it. "Surprise... I brought dessert."

He cautiously opened it and held it at waist level, "blood? Suga' I hate to break it to ya, but ya already got me a box full o' blood."

"Really? I forgot I got you a whole box." You joked, laughing. "Smell this one, bet it smells different, and tastes a little sweeter."

He turned the bag over in his hand, seeing no indication of the blood type, and brought it closer to his face. His eyes closed with satisfaction as he was met with the savory scent of honeysuckle. It had a very subtle lacing of bitterness and his eyes darkened with lust. "This is yours." He purred, and you innocently extended your arm, letting the small red pin prick on the inside of your elbow show.

"Properly taken this morning, fresh from the source."

"You shouldn't have, Suga'. But I love it, I'll enjoy it after dinner... I was thinkin' I could cook for ya, and then we could maybe slip off to bed a little early?"

You pouted, "Dean made us stop for dinner just before we got here, and I didn't know when you'd be home, so I ate... But I'd be happy to take you up on the goin' to bed early part." He set his dessert bag back on top of the others and shut the box back in the fridge, you toyed with the ends of your hair and blushed, not looking him in the eye. "Um... Benny?"

"hmm."

You inhaled deeply and exhaled, trying to work up enough courage to speak. You could feel your heartbeat speed up and knew he'd catch on quickly, if he hadn't already. "Benny, I hope you don't think it sounds too kinky but, I kinda want you to 'have your way with me' tonight."

"Darlin', haven't we already figured out I'm okay with kinky?"

"I guess you're right." You giggled and he tilted your chin up, making you look at him.

"I love you more than anything, Chère."

"I love you more than anything too." You reached up, pressing your hands against his firm chest. You slid your hand along his chest and shoulder, entwining your fingers in the scruff at the base of his neck and pulled him to crash his lips onto yours. He held your face between both hands and brushed his lips against yours.

"Go get rid o' this dress and lay on the bed, I'll be in there in just a minute."

...

You lay on your back, unable to see under the darkness of the cloth that shrouded your eyes from the evening light which filtered through the tattered window cover. Beneath you the soft sheets made little noise as you adjusted your position, to the left you heard Benny whistle his pleasure at the view. He trailed a finger down the side of your leg, running the entire length of it. "Mmm, Chère... You look so good laying there like that. Presentin' yourself to me like ya are." When his hand reached your ankles he grabbed both of them, spinning you to rest your legs around his hips, your feet meeting just below the curve of his ass. He massaged you gently, staring down at his wet, whimpering little hunter. Hungrily taking in every inch of bare skin that lay in front of him, "You gonna be good, and listen? Or am I gonna have to spank ya?" He purred, making small circles on your hips with his thumbs.

"I'll be your good girl, Benny. I promise." You mewled pitifully as his attention shifted from your hips to your aching center, he got you so hot and bothered without even trying that you never stood a chance with him. He easily sunk two fingers inside your heat and you moaned in pleasure, adding his name to the end of it as a sigh. He pumped his fingers in and out a few times, before pulling away and dropping your legs to hang over the edge of the mattress. You whined and he chuckled from somewhere else in the room. You had no idea if he was clothed still or if he was as naked as you were. All you knew was that when he pulled away, he was only in jeans, but you had a feeling those were gone. You heard what sounded like chair springs, and boots dropping to the old wood floor, assuming he sat down to strip of his remaining clothes.

"Do you trust me, Chère?"

"Of course, Baby, so much." As soon as the words left your mouth, you felt his hands reposition you on the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight as he joined you, kneeling over your form and pinning your wrists in place. He bent forward pressing soft kisses to each wrist before continuing to have his way with you. He kissed down your neck, nipping gently at your pulse point, and continued down the valley between your breasts, kissing their peaks as he went. His hand moved from your wrists to your breasts, palming them and lavishing them with open mouthed adoration.

"Lord you're beautiful, Darlin'." You tried to wiggle under his grasp but he had your legs trapped between his. Still blindfolded, you carefully judged where you thought everything was and moved your hand to grab a fistful of his hair, silently motivating him to do more, and letting your other hand rest on his bicep. He took your hint and you felt a Cheshire grin against your breast. He pulled away from you completely, your only contact was his legs against yours as he knelt over you. His hands cupped your face and he slid the cloth from over your eyes, "I wanna see those gorgeous eyes when I fuck you, Chère."

"God, I love when you're like this." Being a Winchester, you had grown up with swearing and even in your own vocabulary it was commonplace, but when Benny swore it was different. Something in the tone of his voice lit the fire inside you, hearing him swear turned you on like crazy, especially when he was angry. In the haze of your brewing desire, you hadn't notice him shift his position, spreading your legs so he fit between perfectly between them. Before you could react, he pulled you closer, resting your thighs on his lap. He pressed his hand to your stomach, holding you in place, and stealing some of your slick to lube himself. He pumped his thick cock, teasing your entrance with the tip. It was just enough to make you throw away any pride you had and beg, whimpering quietly how you wanted and needed him. "Benny, please." You knew the three perfect little words that would bend him to your will, "I need you." He growled and filled you with one quick snap of his hips, making you cry out in pleasure. He stilled, allowing you time to adjust, before setting a ravenous pace. You cried and moaned, his name the only word in your vocabulary as he drilled you further and further into the mattress. The coiling heat in your stomach grew and you felt the intense bliss of your orgasm nearing, he adjusted his angle and hit all the right spots perfectly with every thrust, forcing you to come crashing over the edge. "Benny, Benny, I- Ahhhh." Your eyes fluttered shut, and your walls tightened around his length.

He growled contentedly, working you through the aftershocks of what was definitely one of the best orgasms of your life. He let you come down a little and quickly worked you back up to a second release, this one hitting even harder than the first. When he pulled out you whimpered at the loss, still trying to come down from the high. "Don't worry, Suga'. I ain't nowhere near finished havin' my way with you." He panted, "Get on your knees, Chère... If you can hold you'self up enough."

"I, ah, Benny." You mewled, rolling onto your stomach and face planting into his pillow the second you sought support from your shaky arms. He laughed and pressed his chest against your back, kissing your neck and sucking dark purple markings that you knew would be hard to hide. You couldn't care less right now, you'd wear his marks and love bites with pride. He pulled you to your knees and adjusted the pillows in front of you, laying you against them with your ass in the air. He wrapped a handful of hair around his fist and pulled back just barely, not enough to hurt but enough to raise your head an inch or two. He palmed your ass, gifting you a small slap which only served to turn you on more.

"You're so beautiful, Darlin'." He ground against you, his arousal still fully evident. "Such a perfect little thing... Somehow you're crazy enough to love me." He exhaled with a breathy laugh, and pressed a kiss to the center of your spine.

You giggled, "Benny, that tickles." You pressed against him, wiggling your hips and urging him to continue his previous activities. "Please." His hands found purchase on your curves, and he filled you agonizingly slow. You whined, and angled your hips up, trying desperately to press against him harder. Benny stilled your hips and pulled out an inch, "I believe your exact words were 'Benny, I hope you don't think it sounds too kinky but, I kinda want you to have your way with me tonight'... Or am I mistaken." You growled into the pillows regretting the words he'd quoted exactly. He smirked, "That's what I thought, Chère."

He sunk slowly back into you, filling every inch perfectly and setting a slow pace, this time reminding you of the gentle vamp you'd lost your virginity to a few months back. He alternated his movements, bringing you right to the edge and backing off, repeating it over and over, but never letting you find release. You whimpered and begged, finally resigning to burying your face in the pillow when you knew he couldn't be persuaded. He took that as his cue and increased his pace, his deliciously thick thighs hitting your ass with every thrust. "Benny!" You squealed, not even noticing his arm had wrapped around you until he began drawing small circles around your clit. Your muscles went weak and you fell hard over the edge of a third orgasm, your climax sparking his. He came with a deep growl and hot satisfaction filled every cell in your body.

He pulled out, rolling off to the side of you and pulling you with him. You lay tangled in each other's arms, panting, and kissing lazily. You splayed your hand across his toned chest and rested your head beneath his chin. His breathing evened out and he ran his fingers over your sweat matted hair, kissing your forehead tenderly. "Get some sleep, Darlin'... I want you nice and rested for round two."

A goofy smile found its way onto your face, and you hummed, "I don't know if I can take that much pleasure... But at least I'd die a happy woman." You summoned enough strength to turn, so he was spooning you, and when you snuggled against him you could feel his already semi-hard length. You giggled, "My god, your recovery is insane."

He chuckled, "Why thank you...Perks of being with a healthy vampire, Darlin'."

Your smile was interrupted by a large yawn and you soon lost to the exhaustion that claimed your entire body, drifting to sleep with Benny gently petting your hair.


	5. Your Blessing

Your Blessing'

"Dean-o! Sammy!" You bellowed, grinning from ear to ear as you barreled down the stairs of the bunker, leaving Benny in the dust.

"Baby Sis!" Dean yelled back, jogging to meet you and trapping you in his arms. He held you tightly and pressed a hand to the back of your head, kissing the top of it. "Son of a bitch I missed you, kiddo."

"Mary!"

"Hey Sammy!" You wiggled out of Dean's arms and ran to Sam, hugging him as tightly as you could.

"We missed you."

"I missed you guys too." Dean strolled over to the two of you and hugged you both. Benny came down the stairs and felt a little twinge of guilt, seeing how much you missed your brothers.

Dean glanced up and smiled when he saw his friend, walking over to give Benny his usual bro-hug. "Hey Benny. How've you been?"

"Good. Lot better now, since I got little Chère with me."

"Aww Benny." You walked over to him, taking your bag from his shoulder and setting it on the floor, lacing your arms around his waist.

Dean smiled, "I'm glad you two are happy... How's Louisiana, Elizabeth, all of that?"

"Oh ya know," You shrugged, "Louisiana's hot and humid, and Lizzy is keeping Benny busy at the diner. How are things here?"

"You know Sammy, gassing me outta baby whenever he even looks at a freakin' burrito, and reading for fun." You laughed and Sam glared at Dean while he continued. "I've been good, I got baby polished up last week and changed her oil."

"Nice."

"Oh, you should come check out this book Dean and I found in one of the back shelves of the library. It was hidden behind the wall, we made a note to show you when you got here."

"Awesome," You started following Sam but stopped when Benny didn't follow. "You wanna come, Honey?"

"Nah, go spend some time with your brother Little Chère." He smirked, "I'm gonna catch up with Dean."

"Okay... Don't get into any trouble. Not sure which one of ya I should worry about more." You smirked, turning to jog to the library.

When you and Sam were out of view, Benny placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and started leading him a little further away from the library. "Mind if I pull ya aside for a second, Brother?"

"Everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, Chief. Better than fine, I love havin' Mary down in Louisiana with me, knowing I got someone gives me something to look forward to when I get off work."

"Then what do you wanna talk about?" Dean straightened up, instinctively assuming the 'protective big brother' stance.

"Now, just calm down." Benny spoke cautiously, recognizing Dean's body language. "I know this formality might seem a little strange to ya, but technically I'm old and my mama raised me to be a traditional southern gentleman, and this kinda goes with it... I know ya aren't Mary's daddy but I figure with everything I've heard from the two of ya that you're the closest thing she's ever really had. Dean... I wanna ask you for your blessin'... I wanna propose to that sweet little Chère in there." Benny smiled, love filling his expression as he thought of all the reasons he adored you.

Dean relaxed, "Benny, you know you're already a brother to me... It'd be awesome to make it official." He hugged Benny and pulled away laughing. "Easily twice my age and you're asking my permission to marry my baby sister."

"Nuh uh, Chief, I didn't ask your permission, I asked for your blessin'."

"What's the difference?"

"Permission is like ya own her, and I know for a fact that no one owns that little spitfire of a Winchester. Asking your blessin' is just being polite... Plus, I still planned to marry her whether ya said yes or no, so permission wouldn't do me no good." Benny chuckled, clasping Dean on the shoulder and walking back to the library with him.

The two men walked in smiling and you looked up from the book Sam was showing you. "What are you two smiling about?" You questioned, raising an eyebrow in mock suspicion.

"Nothin' you need to worry about, Chère. Least not for now."

"Yeah, that doesn't worry me," You winked, "You always seem to have something up your sleeve, Mr. Lafitte."

"I certainly do, Ms. Winchester." Benny sauntered over and stole the chair beside you, kissing your lips tenderly in full view of your brothers, who surprisingly didn't object. Then he leaned close to your ear and whispered. "Someone has to keep that pretty little mind o' yours guessin'."


	6. New Years

Chapter 1

"When the bells all ring and the horns all blow and the couples we know are fondly kissing, will I be with you or will I be among the missing?" You crooned, setting the table and tidying up the kitchen, "Maybe it's much to early in the game... Ahh but I thought I'd ask you just the same, what are doing new year's, new year's eve." Benny leaned against the wall behind you and watched you sway effortlessly around the kitchen, every flawless curve of your body moving in harmony to create the perfect display solely for his eyes. He watched for a few seconds more, deeply entranced by everything, before finally speaking up.

"Eudora, Darlin', I ever tol' you just how absolutely stunning you are?"

You giggled, blush forming on your cheeks, "I didn't know you were in here… but I think you might have thrown it out there a couple times."

Benny slung the towel he was holding over his shoulder and stalked towards you, his large hand cupping your cheek and pulling you close for a kiss. "Lord, I wanna get you in bed, Chére."

"As much as I would love to let you, we can't. My brothers will be here any minute and I feel like I'm gonna be sick I'm so nervous."

"Aww, little Chére, everything's gonna be fine."

You snorted, "Yeah, because they took it so well when we told them we were dating, and moving in together, and that time they heard us having sex next door… my brothers don't take news well."

"Well, Dean already knows, which means it'll be the three of us tryin' to get Sam calmed down and on board… I think three against one is pretty good odds."

"Okay… Thank you, Baby." You laced your hands up and around his shoulders, pulling him down for a slow and tender kiss, Benny's mouth fit perfectly against yours, working your lips open enough to claim your mouth with his tongue, making you moan in pleasure. The dual slamming of car doors broke you apart and he brushed a strand of hair behind your ear.

"Your brothers really do have the worst timing don't they?"

"Only when you and I are alone together." You snickered, walking to the door with Benny, his hand resting low on your back. Your brother's trudged up the gravel driveway, bags slung over their shoulders, and you smiled. "Hi! Merry late Christmas, happy early new year."

"Merry Christmas, Baby Sis." Dean grinned, "Hey Benny."

"Hey, Chief... Hey, Sam."

"Hey, Benny." Sam nodded, opening his arms for you to hug him, and you did. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, Sammy. Come on in guys, we have whiskey, rum, coffee, scotch, beer, everything else." Benny held the door for you and all three guys filed in behind. Sam and Dean dropped their bags by the door and dropped onto the couch, Benny sat beside Dean plucking the remote from the table and handed it to the eldest Winchester.

"You can watch whatever y'all want, I think there might be a MMA match on or something."

"You like MMA?" Dean asked with an amused expression, and Benny shrugged.

"I watch it once in a while."

You laughed from the kitchen, "Once in a while? You always watch it when it's on, especially after a long shift at the diner." You strolled in carrying three beers and a bottle of water, handing one to each of the guys, saving the water for yourself. Benny smiled up at you and patted his lap since all three couch cushions were full. You hesitated for a moment then sat proudly on Benny's lap, Sam was the only one to notice, but he didn't say anything about it.

…

A few hours and one home cooked meal later, you, Benny, and your brothers were talking and laughing around the dinner table. The plates had been cleared and you grabbed a wine glass for Benny, emptying a blood bag into it, knowing he still didn't like drinking around your brothers, and when you set it in front of him, he gave you a soft smile. He still wasn't sure how you do it, but you always just seem to know when he needs a little fuel. He mouthed a silent thank you as Dean continued talking, and you leaned down to kiss his cheek, sitting beside him on one of the four, square sides of the table. Sam watched your tender interaction with Benny and smiled to himself, he was happy for you, whether he was always able to admit it or not. He had gotten significantly better around Benny, but old beliefs that your father had drilled into his head still resurfaced every once in a while: Vamps and monsters are bad, protect your little sister, etc.

The conversation had been going well and your brothers were still sober enough to comprehend, and remember, what was being said. Taking advantage of a silent moment, you cleared your throat and looked over at Benny, who extended his hand with a nod. You rested your hand on his and looked up to meet Sam and Dean's eyes. "Benny and I have an announcement." You bounced a little in your seat, excitement and nerves jolting around inside you. "Dean already knows, but.." You held up your hand, flashing your engagement ring. "Benny and I are engaged. He proposed while we were at the bed and breakfast a few weeks ago."

The room was silent as the three of you waited for Sam's reaction. He sat stock still for a few seconds, your words registering in his head, and his eyes darted from your face to Benny's, and to your surprise he let out an airy chuckle accompanied by a bright smile. "That's awesome." He stood up and walked over to you, pulling you from your chair and hugging you tightly. "I'm happy for you." In shock, you hugged him back, your hand gently patting his back, unsure of how to react. Sam pulled away still smiling and shook Benny's hand, "Take good care of her, and keep her happy." was all he said, and Benny smiled back.

"Ya know I will."

Chapter 2

Today was new year's eve and Dean had drug Benny out to buy fireworks insisting that you all had to have a little fun together tonight. You looked around your fairly small house and couldn't find Sam anywhere. Peering out the front window, you happened to see him sitting on the front steps. Quietly, you opened the front door and he turned to look at you, "Hey."

"Hey.. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, of course." He patted the step beside him and you sat down, hugging him with one arm and resting your head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for being so cool last night, I was really worried you would hate Benny again or something."

"You're welcome... I guess part of me realized what an ass I was being. I still don't trust completely trust vampires, and Dean and I are always gonna want to keep you safe, but you still deserve to be happy. Seeing the way he looks at you… it hurt, it reminded me of how I used to look at Jess… it's been fifteen years and I still love her."

"Sam." You sighed, hugging him tighter.

"Hunters don't get to be happy, but you have a chance. I had my chance with Jess and I wasted it, I was gonna marry her and settle down, get away from hunting and have a family… But I couldn't. You could have that with Benny and as much as I might want to sometimes, I can't take that chance from you."

By now you were crying and he pulled in close, hugging you tightly and kissing the top of your head. "I love you, Sammy."

"I love you too, pipsqueak."

You choked out a laugh, drying your eyes. "You haven't called me that since I was a kid."

The two of you sat watching the scenery around the house until Benny's old truck pulled into the driveway and Dean baled out with the biggest, childlike grin on his face, proudly displaying his firework haul. "We got fireworks!"

"I'm damn near positive he'd o' bought the whole if that man would've let him." Benny teased, planting his cap on your head when you ran up to greet him.

"Dean always has liked fireworks."

"Baby Sis, you remember that time I snuck you and Sammy out to that field on the fourth of July and I let you run around with sparklers and Sam and me lit off bottle rockets?"

"Kinda. I remember catching grass on fire… Wasn't I only like five or somethin'?"

"Sounds about right." He hugged you close, and looked up at the sky, "Startin' to get dark, what'd ya say we recreate some memories, huh?"

"Can I chase you with the sparklers?

"You're hilarious, kiddo."

You burst out laughing and bounced over to Benny, "What do you think? Have some dinner, light off a few fireworks, then watch the ball drop?"

"Sounds perfect Darlin'."

Benny grilled up some steaks and you made a vegetable stir fry, and everything was enjoyed with whiskeys and beers. As soon as dinner was finished, dean grabbed the bag of fireworks and headed outside pulling Sam with him. "I guess we'd better follow, huh Chère?"

"If we don't he'll probably come back and drag us out." You laughed, "Wanna sit on the tailgate?"

"Sure, Darlin'." You grabbed a bottle of whiskey and Benny escorted you out to the tailgate, the two of you snuggling beside each other in the pleasant evening air. Benny took a swig and passed you the bottle, tucking you close with his arm around you. Dean pulled his lighter from his pocket and began lighting off his display. Blues and reds filled the sky, along with greens and oranges, and you got lost in the lights.

Benny looked over to you and watched the gleam of the lights in your eyes, his heart swelling with adoration. He had his Chère and Lizzy, a family, he had a good friend in Dean, he was starting become closer with Sam. Benny was thankful for everything that had come from him meeting the Winchesters, and in this year, the one beginning in five minutes, he would marry the woman of his dreams.

"Oh shit!" You exclaimed, "We've gotta watch the ball drop!" You grabbed Benny's hand, giggling and staggering, more effected by the liquor than he was, and drug him into the house. Dean followed and Sammy staggered behind him, watching you click through the channels, landing on a view of time square. "Ooh, there it is."

Benny wrapped his arms around you, swaying and watching the countdown. Laughing the four of your counted down together, "Five, Four, Three, Two, One!" Fireworks broke out on screen and Benny pulled you in for a long kiss.

"Happy new year, Chère."

"Happy new year, Baby."


End file.
